kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Malévola
Malévola '(''Maleficent, em inglês) é um antagonista principal da série Kingdom Hearts. Ela é uma feiticeira do mal que fez sua primeira aparição no filme da Disney A Bela Adormecida (Sleeping Beauty). Ela é muito poderosa e foi vista pela primeira vez em Kingdom Hearts em Hollow Bastion. Ao contrário dos outros vilões da Disney (não incluindo Bafo), ela desempenha um grande papel na história global e não apenas em seu próprio mundo. Seus poderes variam desde controle de magia negra até mudança para a forma de um grande dragão negro. Anotações no Diário ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'''Primeira Entrada Uma feiticeira de incríveis poderes. Ela controla os Heartless, e dizem que ela destruiu muitos mundos. Ninguém sabe ao certo suas verdadeiras intenções. Sua primeira aparição foi quando amaldiçoou Aurora em '''A Bela Adormecida'. (1959).'' *'Segunda Entrada' Uma feiticeira de incríveis poderes. Ela comanda os vilões que a ajudam a dominar os mundos com o poder dos Heartless. Ela enganou Riku para se juntar a ela e ajudá-la como parte de seu plano maligno. Sua segunda aparição foi na House of Mouse junto com outros vilões. (2002). *'Terceira Entrada' Uma feiticeira de incríveis poderes. Ela tentou usar os Heartless para seus ideais maléficos, mas os Heartless na verdade estavam usando-a. Ela transformou-se em um grande dragão negro quando foi confrontada por Sora e seus amigos. Sua terceira aparição foi no filme '''Era uma vez no Halloween'. (2005).'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Uma feiticeira que comandava as trevas. Sora lutou com Malévola algum tempo atrás também. Ela roubou o coração de Bela para aperfeiçoar seus poderes, mas Bela viu através de seu plano. *'Reverse/Rebirth' Uma bruxa que comandava as trevas. A lábia de Malévola dominou Riku, e encheu seu coração de trevas. No Castle Oblivion, ela apareceu para Riku novamente, desta vez como um símbolo da escuridão indelével em seu coração. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|right|Maleficent em Kingdom Hearts Bela Adormecida (1959) Uma feiticeira de poder ameaçador. Na última aventura, ela controlou os Heartless e comandou um grupo que tentavam controlar o poder das trevas. Como parte de seu plano malvado, Malévola enganou Riku para fazer a escolha de mergulhar no reino das trevas. No fim, Malévola cedeu ao poder das trevas e foi derrotada por Sora e seus amigos. Mas usando o seu último bocado de poder do mal, ela foi capaz de voltar algum tempo depois. *'Timeless River' A Bela Adormecida (1959) Uma feiticeira de poder ameaçador na qual está por trás do que houve no Castelo da Disney Malévola está determinada à conquistar o Castelo da Disney, usando o poder das trevas em seu esquema maléfico. *'Halloween Town' A Bela Adormecida (1959) Uma feiticeira de poder ameaçador. Ela está usando o poder dos Heartless como parte de seu esquema de subjugar todos os mundos ao seu controle total. Lock, Shock and Barrel eram justamente o que Malévola precisava para criar problemas para Sora e seu amigos enquanto estavam em Halloween Town. Personalidade thumb|left|Maleficent em Kingdom Hearts coded‎ Malévola é uma feiticeira intrigante, manipuladora e muito astuta, que parece absolutamente determinada a assumir o domínio de Kingdom Hearts. Ela é principalmente vista de uma maneira calculista por ter facilmente manipulado Riku para ajudar seus objetivos, enquanto ela finge cuidar para ajudá-lo a encontrar Kairi. Em Kingdom Hearts II, ela é muito vingativa com Sora, porque ele a destruiu no primeiro jogo Kingdom Hearts, e ela é facilmente irritada. Ela não tolera o fracasso, como mostra quando ela briga com Pete em sua tentativa de assumir o Kingdom Hearts sem ela, dizendo-lhe: "Guarde minhas palavras, não haverá lugar para você quando a nossa hora. Imbecil inútil!". Apesar disso, ela parece tolerar o incompetente Pete como seu ajudante. Ela não é sem escrúpulos, no entanto, por ter ajudado Sora, em algumas ocasiões, mas, por suas próprias razões do mal, dizendo-lhe em um ponto: "Não me entendam mal, eu terei vingança contra você ainda": na verdade, pelo tempo de Kingdom Hearts: Coded, ela parece ter revertido a seu lado mal e tenta matar Sora mais uma vez, apesar de uma versão digital dele. Outro aspecto importante do seu caráter, como a maioria dos vilões da Disney, mas excepcionalmente notável no seu caso, é o seu complexo de superioridade. Isto é facilmente perceptível em quase todos os casos em Kingdom Hearts II, sempre que o tema da Organização XIII e Nobodies são apresentados e quando vai enfrenta-los pessoalmente, e esta visão de si mesma se estende a qualquer Heartless que comanda, apesar da diferença de todos os demais evidente no poder e capacidades dos Nobodies, em geral, sobre os Heartless. No entanto o seu complexo de superioridade não é totalmente improcedente, já que ela é facilmente um dos personagens mais poderosos da série, ela rivalizava em magia apenas com Mestre Xehanort. Assim, a sua visão da Organização XIII como insignificante poderia ser, para ela, verdade. Embora nunca tenha lutado fisicamente com um membro da Organização XIII. Ironicamente, a Organização parece vê-la da mesma maneira que ela os vê, como uma ameaça relativamente insignificante. Em contraste com Pete, que possui extrema e absolutamente legítima confiança, enquanto seu assecla é um covarde e dúvidas das suas chances de ganhar. Aparência Clara e de pele verde, Maleficent tem os olhos amarelos e brilhantes que são fortemente sombreados com violeta e os lábios são pintados de vermelho. A cabeça bruxa é coberta com uma touca preta e chifres. Ela usa um longo manto preto com pontudas bordas roxas. Juntamente com estas, outras descrições físicas como as pontas nos lados do pescoço fazem alusão ao seu poder de se transformar em dragão. Ela tem uma característica assustadora em sua túnica. Os pontos junto com a gola do seu manto criam um pentagrama de cabeça para baixo, revelando que ela é o mal. Ela carrega um bastão com uma luminosa bola verde na ponta através da qual ela lança seus feitiços. Em telas e trailers de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Maleficent usa seu anel de ouro com uma pedra negra circular nele. Isso era parte de seu projeto original, em Bela Adormecida, mas esteve ausente do Kingdom Hearts. Estilo de Luta thumb|right|Maleficent em sua forma de dragão‎ A mais poderosa dos vilões da Disney e líder do Conselho de Vilões na série Kingdom Hearts, Maleficent é conhecida por evitar ataques físicos, usando, de sua vasta habilidade em feitiçaria. Ela pode invocar outros para lutar sob seu comando ou, em vez disso, tomar a forma de um dragão monstruoso quando a situação está mais desanimadora aos seu ver. É a sua grande raiva e desejo de poder que concede a sua capacidade de transformar-se. Respostas *"A Keyblade o escolheu. Irá ele consquistar as trevas? Ou as trevas vão engoli-lo? De qualquer jeito ele poderá ser muito útil." *"Você já ouviu falar na ridícula Christmas Town?" *"O que no mundo que você acha que está tagarelando? Kingdom Hearts pertence a mim! O coração de todos os reinos! O coração de tudo o que vive! O domínio chamado Kingdom Hearts deve ser o meu domínio!" *"Não me entendam mal, ainda vou me vingar de vocês." *"Pete, este castelo é perfeito! Talvez devêssemos ... adquiri-lo?" *"Mais uma vez, você me subestima." *"Seu pobre, simples tolo! Você acha que pode me derrotar?! EU, a Mestra de Todo o Mal!?" Curiosidades * De acordo com o Grilo Falante, Maleficent foi pessoalmente responsável pela destruição de seu mundo e pela captura de Aurora. Maleficent provavelmente também é responsável pela captura de Bela, Branca de Neve e Cinderela. *Em Kingdom Hearts II, as Gullwings eram aparentemente seguidoras de Maleficent, até que ela não apareceu para vê-las como ela disse, Riku citando foi "Bem feito pra ela". *No primeiro Kingdom Hearts, Maleficent é o vilão da Disney só mundo cuja casa não é caracterizado e, portanto, também da Disney só o vilão a ser combatido em um mundo diferente (ou seja, Hollow Bastion). Em Kingdom Hearts II, as lutas com Pete também são travadas fora de seu mundo de origem. *Maleficent assumiu o papel de antagonista em cada jogo, exceto Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, que também é um jogo em que ela não apareceu, por conta de sua morte no primeiro Kingdom Hearts. *Nomura revelou em uma entrevista que Maleficent aprendeu sobre as Princesas do Coração em Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep através do contato com "alguém", mas não especificou a quem. Acredita-se que era Mestre Xehanort, como evidenciado quando Aqua confronta Maleficent, perguntando-lhe "O que fez Mestre Xehanort dizer?". *Maleficent é, sem dúvida, o mais conhecido vilão da Disney em todos os jogos da série Kingdom Hearts, como ela era conhecida por Rei Mickey, Rainha Minnie, as Fadas Boas, Organização XIII, pela maioria dos vilões da Disney, bem como, os personagens Final Fantasy em Hollow Bastion (desde que ela assumiu Hollow Bastion ela poderia ser conhecida por Ansem o Sábio também), e, aparentemente, Mestre Xehanort também. en:Maleficent de:Malefiz fr:Maléfique es:Maléfica it:Malefica fi:Pahatar af:Maleficent Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens